


Anatomy of a Fight

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen survive their first fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Love's drabble tag. The prompt was by ella_rose88 : The first time Arthur and Gwen have an argument and make up in the end.

﻿_3pm_

Anger clawed in his chest, threatening to erupt in words he could not take back. He had to leave, get away from the situation. The door slams and shudders in his wake.

_3:01pm_

She watched him leave, flinching when the door slams. Tears welled in her eyes. She would not cry. She would not. Wrenching her eyes from the door, she continued with her chores, difficult as it was with trembling hands. 

_3:09pm_

Merlin had come and gone, sent to wash out the stables when he would not shut up about the fight. There was nothing to break in his chambers and he contented himself with stabbing the table with his knife as his mind whirled with the events a few minutes ago. He had never been this furious with her before.

_3:18pm_

Fighting was hard. Her heart was breaking because of the anger she saw cross his face earlier and because he was clearly still an insensitive, arrogant prat. It was the smoke from the kitchens she said when they asked about her tears.

_3:23pm_

The knife was being dragged gently across the table. Heated blood was no longer coursing through his veins and he toyed with the idea that he might be wrong. He closed his eyes, going through every word that was said. How did it all go so wrong?

_3:38pm_

The monotony of scrubbing the pots calmed her down. Her tears dried and the fog in her head cleared. She wondered if he would come to her. Or was she to go to him? She couldn't even remember how it all started anymore. All she knew was the ache in her heart and the need for assurance that they would be ok.

_3:51pm_

Merlin returned and tried to play peacekeeper, nagging at him to seek her out. His heart clenched at the thought of her crying. He could see her redden eyes and the streaks of tears along her cheeks. Maybe he should make the first move. Did it really matter who was in the wrong?

_3:59pm_

The pot fell noisily into the bucket, gathering stares from the other servants. She simply could not work feeling this way and so she dumped her apron and rushed up the stairs. She raised her hand to knock just as his door was flung open.

_4:43pm_

Merlin wished they would be less enthusiastic about making up after a fight. The initial kissing was bearable but the giggling and moaning he could hear while being forced to stand guard outside were too much. Sure he was happy they made up but his joy for them could only tolerate so much.

_4:48pm_

He yells when Merlin barges through the door, claiming a non-existent emergency. She just smiles and takes it as her cue to leave.﻿


End file.
